<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kentang Goreng by Yama_Ashley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109434">Kentang Goreng</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama_Ashley/pseuds/Yama_Ashley'>Yama_Ashley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, WashiKono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama_Ashley/pseuds/Yama_Ashley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentang Goreng menjadi saksi, seorang Middle Blocker dan Wing Spiker menjadi sepasang kekasih.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kentang Goreng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Konoha,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wat?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pulang bareng ya? Tapi sebelum itu mau saya ajak mampir ke McDonald ngga?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konoha menutup lokernya. "Traktir ya tapi?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Washio tersenyum. "Iya-iya,"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mau pesen apa?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konoha menatap bingung papan menu dekat kasir. "Mm, keknya Big Mac sama French Fries. Oh sama McFlurry Oreo, hehe,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ngga sekalian beli minumnya?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minumnya gua ngikut aja. Yaudah ya gua cari tempat dulu, makasi ya Washi! Sayang deh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selepas Konoha pergi, Washio menutup wajahnya dengan dompet miliknya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astaga, Konoha imut sekali, pikirnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Weii, tencu Washi traktirannya!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Washio menaruh nampan berisi pesanannya dan Konoha. "Sama-sama, makasi juga udah mau nemenin saya ke sini,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konoha tertawa. "Santai aja, asal gua ditraktir,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Washio tersenyum tipis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Konoha,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Apaan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saya gamau lagi jadi temen kamu,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satu kentang goreng terjatuh, gagal mendarat di mulut Konoha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hah? Gua ada salah apa, Washi? Bilang dong, plis... Apa gara-gara gua minta traktir? Kan kentang gua ampe jatoh..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Washio menatap intens Konoha. Yang ditatap sedikit salah tingkah, namun berusaha menutupi dengan mengambil satu kentang goreng baru untuk dimakan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuy jadi pacar saya,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lagi, satu kentang goreng milik Konoha terjatuh, gagal mendarat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saya ngga mau nerima penolakan. Jadi sekarang fix kamu pacar saya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konoha menatap tajam Washio. Apa-apaan ga terima penolakan, pikirnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenapa? Ada-MMMGHHRHGHHH"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NIH MAKAN SEMUA KENTANG GORENG GUA ANJING, IYA GUA MAO JADI PACAR LU, PUAS!? Gara-gara lu kan, gua gagal mulu makan kentangnya,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konoha menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan Washio merasa senang walaupun berusaha mengunyah semua kentang goreng yang telah disumpal sang pacar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halo, </p>
<p>Cerita ini rencananya adalah bagian dari akhir AU yang aku buat di Twitter. Namun, karena ngga sabar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempublish duluan di sini, hehe. Cerita ini sempet juga aku up di HAIKYUUFESS, namun untuk yang disini ada sedikit tambahan.</p>
<p>Ohiya, maaf ya apabila tata maupun gaya bahasanya kurang enak, serta ceritanya ga jelas :")</p>
<p>Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau mampir di cerita ini! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>